


For an hour, at least...

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Dancing was a good way to forget the wall between them. Until it came up again.





	For an hour, at least...

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually listening to the full Japanese version of Don't Think Twice by Utada Hikaru on repeat the entire time I was writing this. No idea what she's actually saying, but... I think the general feeling I get from it works well.

There was music playing. They were both now in the grand ballroom of Fenestala Manor. Neither of them were in their uniform. 

Loqi walked over to Ravus and bowed before looking up at him with a grin and extending his hand. 

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?" 

"There's no need for that," Ravus said as he took his hand. "I am no-"

"We are in Tenebrae, are we not?" 

Loqi placed a hand on Ravus' shoulder as Ravus' free hand was placed on his waist. 

"I suppose I could spare an hour." 

"Just one?" 

Ravus looked away and Loqi had to fight the urge to smile. 

At first, it was mildly awkward. They were both out of practice, Ravus had just been practicing by himself which wasn't terribly helpful, so it took a few tries for them to remember what to do and actually start dancing. 

"Do you dance often?" Loqi asked. 

"No. I haven't had many opportunities to dance, and those I did were better spent doing other activities." 

"Well, it doesn't show." 

Indeed, Ravus was now leading him through the dance as if it was something he did daily. 

"What of your dancing habits? You do rather remarkably for someone who prefers to spend his free time training."

"I am of noble birth," Loqi reminded Ravus. "Learning to dance was something I had to deal with." 

A little twirl and they were stepping again to continue across the polished floor. 

That particular song ended and Loqi was pleased that Ravus didn't release him. Instead, he continued the dance as if the song hadn't changed to something more upbeat. Modern. 

"I enjoy having the music play on shuffle," Ravus explained. "It requires more-" 

"As long as we can have fun with it, I don't care." 

They were definitely moving more now. That was more Loqi's style, much to the irritation of every instructor his parents had hired. 

They were stepping and turning together, closer than what was proper for a ballroom. Neither of them mentioned it. Even so, despite feeling the hand Ravus had on his waist move slightly before tightening it's grip, Loqi didn't dare try to add anything more sensual. 

Now wasn't the time for that. 

"You know I do not have fun." 

Loqi grinned up at Ravus. 

"There is a difference between not having fun and not allowing yourself to have fun."

For a moment, there was a pout on Ravus' lips. Then it was back to the usual neutral almost-frown that somehow added to his charm. 

If Ravus thought he couldn't have fun, Loqi would just have to prove him wrong.

-one hour later-

Loqi laughed as he spun out, posing for a moment before going back toward Ravus and returning his hand to his shoulder. Stepping in time with both the music and Ravus was easy; he didn't have to think about what he was doing as Ravus led him around the floor. 

Even Ravus was smiling now and Loqi tried to ignore the way the sight made his heart skip a beat and a warmth settle over him. It was... nice, to see Ravus genuinely smiling. Especially while looking at him, and- It was so hard not to overstep the boundaries between them. 

It was easy to forget everything when he was dancing and enjoying himself. He wanted to move closer. To press a kiss to Ravus' smile and tell him exactly how he felt when they were together. 

But he didn't. 

Instead, he held Ravus' hand tighter as they continued, entwining their fingers without giving much thought to it. His heart was racing, his face slightly flushed- and it wasn't all from the dancing. 

The woman was singing in a language he didn't understand, but the feelings her words conveyed were clear. Longing, most notably. A reflection of how he was feeling. 

Loqi moved closer to Ravus, pressing their bodies as close as he dared and moving his arms up over Ravus' shoulders. The dance was slower this time, not moving too much. Just in a circle and that, for once, was enough for Loqi. 

Just being with Ravus was enough. 

Butterflies were in his stomach as they came to a stop. He could hear his own heart pounding as he looked up at Ravus and the song continued playing. There was something in Ravus' gaze and Loqi bit his lip for a brief moment before moving closer. Going onto his toes, eyes closing when he was close enough and-

Ravus' hands pushed down, forcing Loqi back onto the floor. Confusion and hurt mixed into something Loqi never wanted to feel again as Ravus got out of his hold and took a step back. 

"I can't," Ravus said.

"Ravus, why-"

"You are an Imperial. I- I won't." 

Loqi wanted to speak, but instead all he could do was stare after Ravus as the man turned and left. Something heavy settled in his chest and Loqi bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He would not cry. Tears built in his eyes and he glared at the open door because anger was something he could deal with. Not this scrambled mess of rejection and disappointment. Hurt and... Loqi stomped over to the stereo and silenced the music.


End file.
